Amythra Amberwing
Amythra's Background Born as the first and only child of a Quel'dorei Archmage and a Ranger, the child Elf's childhood was joyful yet strict, her mother's wish to see her only child grow up to be a great sorceress whilst her father willed Amythra to becoming a Ranger of the Silvermoon Army. Unfortunatly for her parents, neither desire would come to be as the young Amberwing joined the Church of the Holy Light inhopes on one day becoming a warrior of redemption and hope. In the face of her father's disappointment, Amythra Amberwing was disowned and abandoned. Wandering the Elven lands by herself, her spirit was torn and shattered, but still with hope and a clear destination to her future, training day and night to become the greatest Paladin she could be. However, as was with every other High Elf, Amythra changed entirely as the Sunwell became corrupted, joining her former kingdom in arms under another name, Eline, and putting on a guise to fool her brethren. She did so because of her own addiction to magic, forgetting the lessons of the Holy Light and becoming a temporary Blood Knight in turn. Slowly Amythra became more and more Eline than her former self, through only Lady Liadrin's actions did Amberwing return, she saw the light once more and asked for forgiveness, though Eline burned deep inside her soul afterwards, Amythra had returned, her mind and soul protected by the Light and succeeding in becoming a great Paladin. Having fought in the campaign against the Lich King and surviving the Cataclysm, Amythra Amberwing looked for better opportunities in life. The Horde's new leadership did not suit her morals and a better hand approached her in return. From within the shadows it seemed, a human came to her with a choice: Stay within the ruthless Horde who's only motives is endless conquest and war with the Alliance or join the ascended ones, those above the war and fight for what truely matters. Amythra accepted and joined forces with a Brotherhood, working alongside other nameless to defend Azeroth from the greater evils. It was there she met a Worgen Druid years later, becoming great friends and even partnering up with him in a few battles here and there. This Worgen was called Tyne Stormshield, a great friend for her who had many losses in his life previously, just like her. With the downfall of the ruthless Tyrant, Garrosh Hellscream, and the Dark Portal glowing red, Tyne volunteered to join the so-called "Suicide mission", the pleading of Amythra almost meaning nothing to him and making the Elf worried heavily. It took much convincing for her leader to send Amythra to Draenor as well, as she was needed back on Azeroth to defend her faction's High-Keep, but she managed, equipping her greatest armour and taking the shortest route to Draenor to unite with Tyne in battling the Iron Horde, eventually leading up to the besieging of Hellfire Citadel, ending with the downfall of Archimonde and the sudden turn for Trass Cleefshadow, well known for his skill in Druidism and savagery in battle, Tyne disappearing suddenly and leaving his allies behind through sheer depression, Amythra returned to the High-Keep with positive and negative news firsthand. Now the Paladin wanders the lands of Azeroth, seeking to give a helping hand to those in need and standing proudly against the face of evil. Notes and Trivia * Eline Amberwing was the persona of the Blood Elf before it was changed to Amythra. * Amythra is sometimes called "Amy".